1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable computing devices. More particularly to articles of clothing incorporating peripheral components and associated infrastructure for wearable computing devices on and within the fabric structure of articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable technology may have its beginnings in the 13th century with the development of transparent quartz spectacles, the predecessor to modern day eyeglasses. In 1907 Alberto Santos-Dumont commissioned a wearable timepiece from Cartier that would allow him to keep his hands free for flying. The first wearable computing device was conceived in 1955 by Edward O. Thorpe to predict the outcomes of games of chance. Thorpe and Claude Shannon of MIT produced one of the first operational wearable computer systems in 1961. With the development and miniaturization of low cost microprocessors and associated components, wearable computes have become a practical reality.
A wearable computing device may be thought of as a portable and functional computer system that may be worn and utilized by an individual without significantly hampering their mobility. This device may have access to a personal communications network comprised of local data stores, components and access to remote resources via wireless communications. Tiny cameras, displays, microphones, audible amplifiers, cell phones, and other sensing and wireless-communications gear may all be part of a wearable computing device.
Wearable computers are generally comprised of a base unit that may be worn around the waist of a user and an audiovisual headset connected by wires that run between the waist and the headset. The connecting wires and associated connection points can be very cumbersome when the user moves around.
What is needed is a garment which incorporates the supporting wiring and associated device auxiliaries for a wearable computing device in a fashion that permits the garment to be flexible, lightweight, washable and safe. With regards to safety, wiring carrying information and sizeable currents from the base unit and associated power supply must be shielded to protect the wearer and to prevent damage during washing.